Genji Imperial Navy
The Genji Imperial Navy, sometimes known as the Imperial Japanese Navy is the naval and the largest military branch of the New Empire of Japan. The Navy went under major refinements to keep it's edge over the navies of other countries. History The Imperial Japanese Navy was formed from the ships under Tenno Jimmu's forces. One of the Navy's largest engagements was Doombreed's attempted invasion. The Navy successfully defend the Sub-sector and decimated the Daemon Prince's invading fleet. The Imperial Japanese Navy was decimated after the liberation of the sector from the Chaos Space Marines. Most ships became difficult to repair due to the high cost and manpower was lost tremendously. The solution was to buy new ships and refit them with Imperial weaponry. Ships from the Confederate Navy were repainted in Japanese colours. As a result of the lack of manpower, droids are used as the non-essential crew of Japanese ships while organic crew remain used for tasks droids are incapable of. Those reforms allowed the Navy to steadily return to full-strength. With contact with the Imperium made again, damaged ships were sent to Forge Worlds for repairs. The Navy retains the honour of being the strongest in the Toa Sector. Culture The Imperial Japanese Navy is depicted as the most sophisticated when compared to the Army. Naval officers believe that Naval warfare is not battle between man and man, a battle between ship and ship with the perils of space as their common enemy. As a result, the Imperial Japanese Army accuse the Navy of being ranked with cowards that refuse to even hold a gun at the enemy, point-blanc range. The Navy's tradition includes the consumption of curry every Friday. This is practiced to make sailors that have lost their sense of time to remember that the day is a Friday. Fleet Structures Star Fleet *30 Carrier **120 Starfighters in each ship *30 Battleships *90 Cruisers *200 Frigates Special Naval Landing Forces The Genji Imperial Navy has included Landing Forces in their wing as their marine troops. The Landing Forces were the result of the rivalry between the Army and the Navy, each trying to be self-reliant from the other. The Landing Forces of the Navy are meant for offensive landing, boarding and planetfall operations. The Landing Forces Regiments use the same equipment as the Army but are smaller in numbers. Ranks of the Imperial Japanese Navy Officers Enlisted Recent Engagements Grand Alliance War The Imperial Japanese Navy's Third Fleet has combated Grand Alliance Member-Nation the Turian Hierarchy in the Battle of Palaven. The Navy has secured a victory with large losses. The Third Fleet targeted the dreadnought as a priority but the tenacious Turians have shown them that damage can still be caused without dreadnoughts. Japanese starfighters engaged Turian fighters in orbit of Menae, Palaven's largest moon and the advanced starfighter of Japan has allowed superiority. The victory of Palaven gave the opportunity to study and integrate formidable Turian cruisers in the Navy's arsenal. Notable Personnel Admiral Isogo Yamamoto - Admiral of the First Fleet - Active Admiral Raiga Tanaka - Admiral of the Second Fleet - Active Admiral Yasuburo Ozawa - Admiral of the Third Fleet - Active Admiral Hachiro Togo - Admiral of the Fourth Fleet - Active Admiral Keijiro Toyoda - Admiral of the Fifth Fleet, Stationed at Earth orbit - Active Rear-Admiral Hitoshi Maebara - Admiral of the Sixth "Void-Black" Fleet - Active Major Takanaga Okamura - Former leader of the Imperial Japanese Navy 13th Construction Team - Retired Equipment Suppliers: Kure Naval Arsenal Yokosuka Naval Arsenal Space Forces Carriers: Battleships: Destroyers: Cruisers: Frigate: Starfighters Ground Forces Ground Fighters Transport Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Military Organisations Category:Second Terra Treaty Category:Navies Category:Air Forces